Would You Like That ToGo?
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: It was because of stress. When you're stressed, after you drink enough, you order sushi then somehow you end up taking the delivery boy to go instead. 8059 ; porn.


**Woah hey SNEAK ATTACK. Bet you didn't see me coming out of the nowhere of the internet. Just some role plays written with ieatgokudera on tumblr! Go follow her to be nice. You guys are nice aren't you?**

**Leave a review and you'll be SUUUPER nice. **

**Because I still have a lineup of role plays I could be summoning at any given moment. Either way, enjoy the wonders of my OTP.**

**Warning: 8059 doing the nasty. If you're not into that, why are you even reading Hitman Reborn? Just think about that. Exactly. **

It wasn't that Gokudera got drunk every day. It's just, stress is getting to him. Bills need to be paid, he seems to work 24/7 these days, he just broke it off with his recent boyfriend (but really, one night stand), this god damn fan won't stop fucking squeaking, and he's finally trying to quit smoking. So, it's not a bad thing that he popped out a few beers; anyone would. But now he is now so drunk he doesn't remember where he put his shirt. Walking around his house shirtless like it's nobody's business because it really isn't. His life is perfectly fine. No one would be able to tell him otherwise. The contrastingly cheerful chime of his doorbell interrupts his monologue, announcing that his sushi is _finally_ here. He stumbles through the hall to answer the door and swings it open with an annoyed sigh. "'Bout time…" he slurs, attempting to mask his drunken state.

Yamamoto adjusted the collar of his shirt a bit, and stood awkwardly, leaning on one leg in contrapposto with one hand set to knock on the door, the other with a knotted bag of sushi.

As the door creaked open, he cleared his throat and smiled at the older, silver haired man. Then just as Yamamoto began speaking, the strong stench of alcohol filled the air around him and he locked his lips shut and held his breath. Instead, he out-stretched the bag of sushi towards the man and muttered the price quietly, under his breath.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the boy, smirking slightly. He was expecting the same, chatterbox old man who would never stop talking about his day, the weather, his son and—

_Oh; turns out today's my lucky day._

His new delivery boy was much more_ attractive_ and _younger_. His body was awkwardly proportioned as he could tell the teen was going through his 'too skinny' phase, but his large hands and long fingers intrigued him. Good for playing baseball, he assumed, but with some creativity...

That caught Gokudera's interest.

Taking the bag from his hand, Gokudera pat his jeans, feigning distress in his voice, "Oops..." Gokudera dug his hand inside each pocket. "I left my wallet inside." He looked over at him with a sly grin, "Come in while I get it... It's cold outside, no?"

Coughing once, Yamamoto only nodded dumbly and followed him in; hypnotized with such striking features, plus the silver haired man's lack of a shirt was quite the ample distraction. He stopped at the entryway, unsure if he meant _come in_ or just wait inside since winter was beginning to settle in. The heating of the apartment did his rattling bones well, though so he was in no place to complain.

The apartment was...nice; with an undertone scent of cigarette fumes, surrounded by clutter of a typical business man, with quite the slew of silver accessories lying around. Before he could have deliberated any further, the customer reappeared, wallet in hand and seemingly less clothed than he was before...if that was possible.

Drunken instincts were telling Gokudera that this guy could _really_ do his body some good right now; you know, relieve some of that stress building up. Did you see those hands? His fingers were so long, Gokudera could only begin to imagine what they could do to him, what state of a moaning, screaming mess they could leave him in. As Gokudera was searching for his wallet, his belt managed to snake off his hips, leaving Gokudera's pants sagging low and reveling the lining of his underwear, but he didn't take much mind to that.

"How much was it again?" He asked, standing closer to the boy who was almost as tall as he was.

"Ah it's...t-thirteen dollars for everything." Yamamoto tried to take a step back. At such an awkward age, Yamamoto didn't know how to do much of anything lately except...be awkward. With the handsome, older, but barely taller man standing so close, he tried to use the boxes of sushi as a shield, holding it between them. He was so young and so awkward and his hormones were driving him _crazy_ right now. He really would have appreciated it if his dad _didn't_ interrupt him in the middle of his...hormone driven business to deliver sushi and now, it was beginning to take its toll.

Fishing through his wallet, Gokudera handed the teen two fives and some change, pretending like he didn't notice the stuttering and the awkward step back he took, making Gokudera smirk to himself.

"Hey..." He glanced at the younger male, smiling somewhat deviously. "I was just in the middle of making some tea, would you like some? It cold outside and all..." Gokudera grinned. "Or would you like a beer?"

"Ah sorry sir, I-I'm underage. And I should really get home." He practically shoved the sushi into the man's arms, hoping his escalating hunger would be a suitable distraction, but at this rate, the look in his eyes shined with a hunger for something else. At the sensuality of his voice, Yamamoto could feel the unwanted life returning to his groin and at every move, the friction in his jeans only egged him on further.

"Maybe another time...?" Yamamoto turned to the door to make his escape, but felt the warmth of the other inches from his back and leaning over him, pinning him to the door, hand by his head to hold the door shut.

"You're under aged?" Gokudera asked, pinning the shorter teen to the door, his hands on either side of him against the door. "How old are you then? You don't look that young." Gokudera pointed out, his face getting close to the teen's neck, his breath tickling the skin. Yes. Gokudera has found his prey.

"U-uh...I'm sixteen and I should _really_ get going now." This was more sexual contact than Yamamoto has ever experienced in his _life_. It didn't help that only the thought of men were able to help him get it up lately. He could feel the fine, silver hairs ticking at his exposed neck and the hot breathing luring him closer to the source of the warmth. Lust was surging through his veins and it was taking the better part of his willpower to control it.

"What about you..?" He turned around and peeked up at him through his fringe. At least, then the older man couldn't have taken him by surprise.

"I'm nineteen..." Eh, three years, what's the big deal?" Gokudera lifted the teen's chin up to get a better look at him. _Shit_. This kid was cute. Gokudera licked his lips, smirking at him. "What's your name? I'd love to call in a good review for you~" Gokudera teased, pulling his face closer. "That is... if the service is good."

"Eh...Yamamoto Takeshi, but you don't need to do that though. My dad's the owner of the shop so it's not a big deal." As he expected, he was even prettier up close. To avoid eye contact with the striking green eyes he stared down at his feet and the decreasing space between them. Biting his lip, he just kept quiet and tried to ignore the intense scent of alcohol he seemed to be getting drunk off of.

"Hmm..." Gokudera trailed his thumb over Yamamoto's bottom lip, releasing it from his teeth's grasp. "Are you normally this shy?" He noticed how reserved this kid was. For a sixteen year old, he was drop dead _gorgeous_ and he acts like he's never been hit on before, let alone-... wait.

"Could it be you've never been hit on before?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow, looking down at the teen.

"Ah...n-no; I don't have time for that sort of thing." With those captivating, emerald orbs staring him down, he felt like he couldn't hold anything back. It was he like the older man could see straight through him if he did lie. "S-sir...what about you? What's your name?"

"Please...Don't call me sir." Gokudera rolled his eyes. That was something his employees would call him; yuck. "Call me Hayato," Gokudera brought his own face closer to the boy's this time, the same, predatory grin on his face as it has been. "So... Since you claim to have never been hit on before, I'm guessing that mean you haven't been kissed before either, yes?" Gokudera's lips were now dangerously close to the others.

He _really_ hoped that 'Hayato' would call this whole thing off like it was a joke. He must have been drunk out of his mind and had no idea what he was doing. If he got any closer he would be quick to catch on to Yamamoto's escalating arousal that was beginning to show a physical reaction. He was kissed once though; by a girl a year ago by force, which wasn't a good experience at all. The experience left him feeling cold and slightly nauseous. With that thought Gokudera's lips maneuvered to meet his, creating a hot yet chilling sensation, combatting the cold through Hayato's door.

Oh. Gokudera blinked once. That wasn't so hard. Gokudera's hand moved back to cup Yamamoto's face, pulling the tense teenager in a little closer in an attempt to relax his body. Yeah, he can tell Yamamoto definitely didn't get around much. He puckered his lips too much, and he was too stiff. For at least the first minute of the kiss, his eyes were shot open like a deer in the headlights and his hands were awkwardly at his sides, not sure of where to go. Gokudera pulled back slightly, chuckling against his lips "Relax..." Gokudera said with a whisper before pulling him in again for another kiss.

By now, Yamamoto had abandoned the majority of his inhibitions. The sushi was dropped to the floor as his hands made their way against Hayato's body; mapping it out like a piece of foreign land. He kissed harder; their lips pressing urgently against each other as Hayato instructed him on command, melting into his body and occasionally scratching desperately at his flawless, pale skin with blunt nails.

Hayato couldn't help but grin against his lips, snaking his free hand around his waist a bit tired. Sure it took him a little longer than most to get him to give in, but this was sure going to be worth it. He didn't know how far he was going to be able to get on the sixteen year old, but if he played his cards right, he should be satisfied in the end. "Hey... part your lips a little..."

Their tongues collided in a wet, passionate dance; temperature rising in their respective bodies.

With a low alcohol tolerance, Yamamoto was feeling tipsy from the beer off Gokudera's lips only after a few moments. Yamamoto's hands roamed southward in search of more skin-to-skin contact. His long fingers easily searched every crevice of Gokudera's body and started with the curve of his lower back. He continued southward as their heated kiss carried on; tongues and dancing and desperate for more.

His pale fingers curiously travelled up Yamamoto's shirt, feeling that everything was more _toned_ than he expected. "Oh..." Gokudera's interest escalated, pulling away from Yamamoto's lips. "Let me see~" He slid the teen's shirt off; arousal rising when he saw how well built he was for a sixteen year old. "Heh. I'm impressed," Gokudera smirked, running his fingers against Yamamoto's chest.

At the sudden contact, Yamamoto inhaled sharply, shivering against the cold of Hayato's door. The contrasting temperatures shocked his body like no other touch possible could have. He pulled the other man closer with every touch and the occasional bite was exchanged around his neck and collar bones.

Frenzied hands dropped down on Yamamoto's waist, as Gokudera started to nip at his tan neck, licking a few spots occasionally. Pulling Yamamoto closer, Gokudera's hips slowly started to grind against his. Hayato kissed Yamamoto's lips against, this time a bit more forcefully. He smirked, "So, I guess this means you have never given head before?" Gokudera asked, starting to unbutton his own pants.

"Eh...n-no." Of course not...he was only sixteen. He moaned briefly against Hayato's lips and recaptured them, holding him close by the back of his neck. "I've been told I'm a fast learner though." With a lick of his own lips and a breathy laugh, Yamamoto's hands joined Hayato's at his slim hips, assisting the removal of his pants.

Hayato grinned, feeling his pants drop to the floor and Yamamoto's tan fingers working at his underwear's waist band. Pressing his now needy erection against Yamamoto's hips, the cool air brushed against his now exposed thighs, his erection now throbbing for attention.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive; I do! But isn't this moving kind of," he gulped and leaned forward to caress the shell of Hayato's ear with his tongue, "t-too fast?" While his words carried uncertainty and anxiety, his sure hands rapidly explored further; dipping below the waistband, following the trail of fine, silver hair, leading to his nether regions. Heated skin met heated skin and Yamamoto could feel his insides burning with anticipation.

A slight groan escaped the back of Yamamoto's throat. "You say that like you want to stop...?" Hayato sighed. He didn't think about this kid actually had any common sense, but Hayato knew he could be rather persuasive.

"I mean, if you really _want_ to stop, all you have to do is say so," A hand brushed down to the middle of Yamamoto's pants, his lips close to Yamamoto's ear. "But, _I'm_ very willing... how about I suck you off instead~?"

As much as Yamamoto wanted to nod furiously; yes, oh god he wanted it _so bad_, it was as if Hayato's animalistic stare kept him pinned to the wall; unable to move against his stare which only left him breathless, panting and wanting for more.

Gokudera's lips brushed against Yamamoto's neck, his hand rubbing Yamamoto through his jeans. Sliding down Yamamoto's body, Hayato took Yamamoto's pants with him, sliding them down to his ankles across lean, slightly tanned legs. Wow. He couldn't remember the last time he has been this turned on. Licking his lips, he rubbed his tongue against Yamamoto's erection through his briefs, looking up to watch Yamamoto's face.

With a hand clasped over his mouth he tried to contain whatever noises he couldn't even hear, blood rushed south at the touches of the older man. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and the sweat beginning to trick down his temple. "Fuck...ah- you...you're so-" but Hayato's lips quickly closed over his clothed hardness once again to silence the teen.

Snapping Yamamoto's waist band against his skin, he then pulled down the grey briefs. Pale fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking it slightly, and flicking his tongue against the tip. He can only imagine if Yamamoto has never been kissed how a blow job must feel for him. Gokudera gripped that base of the surprisingly large length, sliding it pass his lips.

The sound Yamamoto made . His hands rose to his mouth instinctively to contain any of his pleasured noises as Gokudera worked his lips and tongue around his throbbing erection. From what he could see, Yamamoto noticed delicate, pale fingers working their way around the base of his shaft and rubbing the sac just below it. The electricity spiralling through his young body drove him mad and within minutes, with the slightest press of Hayato's tongue against the tip of his needy erection, he came, spilling himself down Hayato's talented throat and occasionally leaking from the corner of his mouth. The teen panted as he stood shakily in the afterglow and shivered a bit as Hayato's tongue continued to clean his wilted shaft.

Hayato was only just getting a taste of him, or was that the after taste of the alcohol? He swallowed what was shot into his mouth, and looked up at the teen, smirking slightly. "Takeshi, I can call you Takeshi, yes? We have some work to do..." Gokudera chuckled, standing up cupping the boy chin to get a better look at his panting face.

Cute.

"I mean, we can't have you coming so quickly _inside_ of me, now can we?" Hayato chuckled, eyes half lidded as his head was starting to spin a little from the beer and pleasure.

His eyes shot open at the concept. Guys can...do that? The shock caught up with him and the teen joined Hayato on the floor. In his lust induced haze, he reached forward blindly to latch his lips to his slender neck and begin kissing and sucking hotly down to his collar bone. "I don't know how drunk you are," he licked up slowly to the shell of his ear, "but at this rate, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop."

His hands worked at the other's pants until he had the older man bent over at his own entryway; ass high in the air and only his tight and sticky briefs to cover himself.

His ears perked up at the sudden change Takeshi's attitude. Hayato reddened slightly at the thought of the other dominating.

"Well..." Hayato whispered, hand feeling down the teen's toned arm, grasping his hand. "Who's going to stop you?" He smirked, bringing Takeshi's fingers up to his lips, starting to suck down on some of them.

Yamamoto licked his lips in anticipation. As Gokudera kept his one hand busy, the other groped around listlessly, rubbing certain spots on his body until he had Hayato crying out in lustful mewls for more.

"Ah...just tell me what to do." The wet, messy noises from Gokudera's mouth seemed to revive the life in his erection once again.

He climbed over the teen, making himself comfortable on his lap after releasing the fingers. "You watch porn, don't you?" Gokudera brushed the back of his hand against his cheek, dragging Takeshi's hand down his own stomach, and slipping it in to his briefs.

"Well, can you take a guess as to why I sucked on your fingers?" He grinned, his lips dragging against his neck, as he started to grind against Takeshi's hand.

"Y-yeah, but..._where_?" His wet fingers probed carefully around his ass until his middle finger slipped into his body, creating such _hot_ friction like nothing he has ever felt and that was just his finger. Slowly, he slid inside, slowly as to not tear the tissue.

"_O-Oh_..." Hayato's back arched, pressing his body against Yamamoto's. "N-now... you're getting..." Hayato let out a weak grin, latching himself around Takeshi's neck. His hips grinded back against the finger, groaning out loud. He licked his lips and- oh damn how was he so good with his fingers? "N-not bad... a-add another..."

Yamamoto thanked his long fingers for the pleasure they could bestow onto Gokudera. Carefully, he inserted the second finger to not hurt him; he didn't think fingers were _supposed_ to go there, but if it got Hayato to moan louder, or to grind against him harder, he had no complaints. His fingertips explored his insides thoroughly until Gokudera's body tensed like a guitar string against him and the air around them was filled with the sexiest moan imaginable; colourful language jumbled with his delicious groans of "Ah Takeshi-!" spilling from his lips.

Gokudera's fingers nails dug into Yamamoto's shoulders, rubbing himself against Takeshi's stomach. He made sure his mouth was close to Takeshi's ear, so whenever his long fingers dug themselves deeper into him, he would be able to hear his moans clearly. "A-ahn~ more~" Hayato moaned, feeling light headed from the beer and the fingers inside of him.

Yamamoto delved into Gokudera's body relentlessly; the screams and moans of pleasure only encouraging him to go harder; _deeper_. "Do you enjoy men touching you in such a dirty place, _Hayato_~?" Yamamoto hid his inexperience with a soft, teasing voice; emitting dirty words for the man to squirm to as his fingers continued to explore.

"G-gh..." Hayato groaned, biting onto Takshi's ear. "Sh-shut up... y-you have o-only been touched by a man..." He growled lowly into his ear, hissing when he felt his fingers dug in deeper. Did... did he just find that spot, with _just_ his fingers? "O-oh god... there..." Hayato gasped, losing his cool altogether and throwing his hips back against Takehsi's fingers.

The teen drank in the sight of the lustful body before him; especially his hips. Such smooth, pale skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat while his statuesque face panted red and needy. His lips were cherry red from how often he bit down onto him and at the thought of Hayato's lips /around/ him, Yamamoto scooted himself lower until his hips lined up at his ass. "Hayato...c-can I...?"

Without even giving Yamamoto the okay, Gokudera began to lower himself down onto the teen, only the tip inside of him. He didn't know if it was the beer that made this feel so good, or maybe this kid really was a fast learner. He bit down on his lower lip, lowering himself to take more of the teen in. Wrapping his arms around Takeshi's neck, Hayato pulled himself closer, his mouth hanging low as it spilled out sweet noises. Hayato began to bounce himself on Takeshi's lap, his breath coming out hot and hard between each moan, scratching at the younger man's skin.

Heat continued to build at the pit of Yamamoto's stomach until his cries of pleasure rang in tune with Hayato's and the friction- oh god, the _friction_ was so hot. He timed himself with Gokudera's fast bouncing to meet him halfway and as a result, reaching deeper into his body; into hotter territory that made them both sticky with desire.

"O-Oh, fuckfuckfuck, y-yes~" Hayato practically screamed, pulling Takeshi in for a sloppy kiss as a reward when he seemed to have found that fucking spot that felt so fucking good it made Hayato want to fucking lose his fucking mind and just _fuck_. Gripping on the back of Takeshi's hair, Hayato came hard, groaning against Takeshi's moist lips.

He braced Gokudera at his hips; nails digging into them as Hayato's orgasm drove his insides wild; spasming against his cock and with little persuasion, coaxed the orgasm from Yamamoto's hot body and deep into Hayato's until he could see it spilling out over his penis from Gokudera's ass and dripping to the floor.

His nails dug deep into Yamamoto's shoulders when he felt him shoot into his ass, resting his head in the crook of his neck, panting hard against it. "That... That was some of the best sex I've had in a while..." It could've been from the beer, from the thought of being Yamamoto's first, or from the mere excitement of the age difference, Gokudera just knew it was _amazing_.

Yamamoto grinned lazily and maneuvered to face Gokudera and pulled out of his body slowly and hissing at the unfamiliar wetness. "That...will be incredibly hard to beat in the future," he laughed. He gently coaxed Gokudera closer to him and planted a soft, relaxed kiss on his lips.

"Well maybe…next time I'll see what I can do."

Yamamoto stared at him, shocked. "Ah…s-sir, I still have like, two deliveries I need to do. "

Gokudera chuckled a bit at the resurfacing formalities. He snuck a hand underneath Yamamoto's chin, allowing their eyes to meet. "Well _Takeshi,_ how about this weekend, you give me a call and we can work your formalities out again…but this time in my bed?"

Yamamoto was sure he could get used to that.

After dressing themselves with much difficulty of keeping their hands off each other, Gokudera finally managed the door open to show Yamamoto out. The teen bit his lip nervously as he zipped up his jacket tighter around his neck. His shy exterior had returned as if nothing had happened.

Glancing up at Gokudera through his fringe, Yamamoto quetly asked, "Hayato, can…can I call you tomorrow instead? I don't know if I can really wait till this weekend…"

Gokudera smiled and nodded; it was Thursday.

Then without warning, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera close and captured his lips softly, lingering for the briefest moment to savour his warmth. Then with a small grin and a wave, Yamamoto was off, until that weekend at least.


End file.
